warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Raging Storm/Prologue
Chapter description :Outside of StarClan, Firestar paced around the leaders besides him. Blackstar shivers, asking Firestar why he brought them all there, and Tallstar agrees, saying that StarClan is warmer. When Firestar doesn't answer, Bluestar gently urges him to tell the other cats why he gathered them, but Crookedstar tells her that it's pointless trying to rush the ginger leader, saying that Firestar likes to think before he speaks. Tallstar bitterly replies that he should've thought before calling them all there, and Blackstar remarks that they needn't stand in the dark to know what's awaiting the Clans. Firestar finally speaks, responding that the Clans are no way prepared to face the trouble that awaits them. :Rowanclaw interrupts the meeting, telling the other leaders that if they are discussing the future for the Clans, that he has a right to be involved. Blackstar defensively tells him that he's not a leader, and after bickering for a bit, retorts that his son, Tigerstar restored ShadowClan and will lead them to greatness. Bluestar points out that ShadowClan is notorious for being greedy over territory, and asks what will be the price for ShadowClan's greatness. Threatened, Rowanclaw retorts back that ShadowClan must not face extinction again and that they deserve territory again. Firestar points out that SkyClan needs room to live by the lake and reminds the former leader that SkyClan belongs in the lake territories. Tallstar agrees with Firestar, while Bluestar asks Rowanclaw if his son will let SkyClan stay, to which Rowanclaw responds that Tigerstar will do what's necessary to make ShadowClan strong. :Firestar agrees with him that ShadowClan must grow strong again, but also reiterates that all the Clans must grow stronger and learn to live together. He alludes that the five Clans will be facing darkness that will destroy them if they refuse to live together, and Crookedstar argues back saying that the Clans have survived darkness in the past. Firestar goes on to insist that though they have faced hardships, they have not faced fear-driven darkness. Blackstar reminds Firestar of Darktail's destruction, but Firestar meets his gaze, saying that they haven't learned enough from that. He reminds the ShadowClan cat that ShadowClan collapsed and RiverClan withdrew from the Clans during Darktail's reign. When pointed out that RiverClan returned, and that ShadowClan has a new leader, Firestar continues on, saying that Tigerstar is young and ambitious but what the Clans really need is to learn to accept SkyClan into the lake, and that if the Clan's can't learn to live peacefully together, that they won't be able to survive the darkness that is coming. Bluestar also points out that if the Clans fall, then StarClan will too. :Tallstar recommends warning the Clans of this darkness, but Bluestar sighs, saying that they already have, and can't warn them anymore than they have. Looking across the lake, the ThunderClan leader says that if the Clans can't find their way to peace, then there won't be anything left of them. Characters Major }} Minor *Tallstar *Bluestar *Crookedstar *Rowanclaw }} Mentioned *Darktail }} Notes and references Category:The Raging Storm Category:A Vision of Shadows arc Category:Chapter subpages